Better Days
by HelenItsme
Summary: You want to get to know me? Ok, let me introduce myself. Hi, I’m Brooke Penelope Davis. I’m a slut, I’m a whore, I’m weak, I’m fragile, I’m me, I’m nothing. Still interested? I don’t think so.


_I'm on a writing roll, I tell ya. Anyways, I've written this one shot a long, long time ago (on September 23, 2005 to be exact, heh). I've posted it on other sites at the time but not on this one so when I found it I decided to re-write it and post it on here. You can use your own imagination who Brooke ended up with._ _Hope you all enjoy! (and by the way, I do not own OTH or the song Better Days by Pete Murray)  
x Helen._

* * *

_**Better Days**_

_And I saw it coming  
I saw emptiness and tragedy  
And I felt like running  
So far away_

You want to get to know me? Ok, let me introduce myself. Hi, I'm Brooke Penelope Davis. I'm a slut, I'm a whore, I'm weak, I'm fragile, I'm me, I'm nothing.  
Still interested? I don't think so.

I'm only seventeen you know. It means I'm not a little girl anymore, but I'm not yet a women. I don't think I'm anywhere near an adult. Someone once told me, that people always leave. I laughed at her when she told me that, but now I know she's right.

My parents don't know I'm still alive, my friends don't have a clue who I really am, my boytoys don't even know my name. See what I mean? I'm nothing, absolutely nothing.

Let me tell you something. There was one night; I got drunk, got laid, got pregnant. Who's the father? I can't tell you, because I do not remember anything about that night. Now, I'm still seventeen and a soon to be a mother.

_Then knew I had to stay  
And I know when I'm older  
I look back and I still feel the pain _

His name is Sam. Sam Matthew Davis. He's beautiful, he's my baby, my everything. And I saw it coming, I saw the emptiness and tragedy. And I felt like running, so far away. So I did.

I'm twenty one, he's four. He's really a gentleman. Big blue eyes, brown hair. The ladies are going to love him. He's always cheery, he's happy. When I'm crying, he looks at me with those eyes and ask me in a whisper if I'm fine.

I'm not rich, I'm not really poor. I don't have any contact with my parents. I just left when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't say goodbye to my friends. I just left. Just like that. One snap with your fingers and I'm gone.

The thing I love the most is watch him play around with his toys. He completely gives himself when he plays, unaware of all the bad things that can happen in life. He loves it when I tell him stories. I remember when he wrote his own name for the first time. He was so proud, and so was I.

I know when I'm older, I look back and still feel the pain I always feel deep down. It hurts, when he asked me who his daddy is. What am I supposed to tell him? You don't have a daddy? Or, you don't know? Or, I tell you when you're old enough? That's lame. I tell him he doesn't have a daddy. The look in his eyes, it kills me.

_I've seen better days  
Put my face in my hands  
Get down on my knees and I pray to God  
Hope he sees me through till the end_

I don't know if there's a God. I don't know if I'm blessed. Cause when I look at my life, I know I'm not. I'm not blessed. But I'm not cursed either. Sometimes when everything goes wrong, I get down on my knees and I pray to God. Hope He sees me trough till the end. But I don't get an answer.

I work at a restaurant. It's called 'the Beautiful Beauty'. It's a funny name actually, one guy told me once I'm beautiful. But that was a long time ago. I was sixteen or something, young and stupid and naive. Not thinking straight.

If you ask me if I ever loved someone, the answer is yes. I loved him very much. I guess a part of me still loves him. Just because he's the first guy I ever loved. But then he cheated, and moved, and never came back.

_I noticed most things  
But I didn't notice the change  
It was hot in the morning  
Then it turned so cold, it was the end of the day _

It was a normal Friday evening, nothing more. I was working. Cleaning tables and kicking the last people out cause in about ten minutes my shift was over. The morning started hot, but when I closed the door I shivered. It turned so cold, it was after all the end of the day.

I shivered again when I saw him. He looked so different. His looked older, of course. He looked all grown up. His hair was longer then I remembered. His eyes were more blue then I remembered.

He looked at me, his head hanging a little to the left. He was probably wondering if his eyes weren't lying. I smiled but felt sad from the inside.

_There was no condensation I just felt like I was in space  
I needed my friends there I just turned around  
They were gone without a trace _

He took me into his arms. Hugging me like he missed me. Maybe he had. And then he said it. He missed me so much. But then I got a flashback. A flashback to five years ago. He cheated, he was a lying bastard.

I don't think I wanted my friends more right then, right there. I needed my friends there, so I stupidly turned around to see if they were there. They weren't. I left them years ago, and now they were gone without a trace. He must have noticed that I was acting a little strange, so he asked me if there was something wrong, looking all confused.

Now, I'm older and wiser. We're both twenty five, and he's eight. He's very smart. He loves to read Steinbeck. He just loves it cause his daddy loves it too. He even looks like him, even though he's not his.

We're a happy family now. We've put all the drama behind us. They're my everything. Both told me that we have to visit some old friends. One doesn't know them, the other still talks to them though. He told me they missed me.

If I tell you that there's nothing I have lost, then I'm lying. I lost everything, but I got them back. I'm happy now, you can't change that. If I look back at my life, I know I had some problems. Lots and lots of problems. But they are all solved now.

You want to get to know me? Ok, let me introduce myself. Hi, I'm Brooke Penelope Davis. I'm a mother, I'm in love, I'm happy, I'm me, I'm something.  
Still interested? Maybe.

_Seen better days  
Put my face in my hands  
Get down on my knees and I pray to God  
Hope he sees me through till __the end_

_

* * *

_

**Finished.**


End file.
